


Tequila

by kyxgrey



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Link, Dan + Shay made me do it, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Internalized Homophobia, Link Neal is an asshole, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Rhett, Pining, Pining Link, Pining Rhett, Rhett goes on a date with a guy but it's mostly Rhink, Rhett kind adopts a grandmother, Rhett really shouldn't forgive him, Song fic, blame them, doesn't technically touch on that but i swear if you blink it's obvious, mild homophobia, rhink, seriously it's their fault, the word faggot is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 12:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyxgrey/pseuds/kyxgrey
Summary: Rhett swears he doesn't need Link. He knows he's lying to himself but with their recent fight he's sure Link doesn't need him. Feeling empty and lost he tries to figure it all out. He's also really starting to hate Tequila





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I was making my Rhink playlist on Spotify and put Tequila by Dan + Shay on it. One thing lead to another and after listening to it all morning on repeat while writing this fic was born. So I recommend listening to that while you read. I'm actually really proud of it. 
> 
> P.S. Make sure to read the end notes too.

_I can still shut down a party_

_I can hang with anybody_

_I can drink whiskey and red wine_

_Champagne all night_

_Little Scotch on the rocks and I'm fine, I'm fine_

 

Rhett didn't know how he got roped into this. College parties used to be his thing, he loved the scene of drunk people having a good time. He nursed his scotch served in a plastic red solo cup. If he wanted to he could go talk up the pretty brunette sitting in the corner drinking something that's a suspicious neon green drink not common to be at a frat party. But the idea makes his stomach churn uneasy so he stays pressed against the wall. There's a couple making out on a couch, a really drunk dude flirting with his best friend that gets turned down. Rhett takes pity on the guy because he's seen him out on dates with girls around town. Clearly the guy is bi curious at most but only brave when drunk. Not that Rhett hasn't been in that exact place, cause he had and god did it fucking suck. Except he was careful not to flirt with Link. Or he **_was_**. They don't talk about it. Hell they barely talk at all anymore. It's not like he meant to say those things he did. Honest to god it had been a joke but it sent his best friend into a rage. Rhett would be lying if he didn't say it hurt him. Link was his best friend and they had flirted jokingly all the time, but that was **_before_** Rhett came out. He knows his best friend isn't homophobic, really he does. The guy just has some deep issues and they have nothing but their up bringing to blame. Growing up in a small town in the south any thoughts you had that were even the tiniest bit not heterosexual well…it never ended pretty if it came to light. Rhett's parents surprisingly took him being pansexual very well. His mom even threw him a small coming out party with the people in his hometown who supported him. She had made a cake that was the pan pride colors, Rhett would never admit it if asked but he had cried. Link though he was a different story. Even before the fight his best friend had be very distant. Rhett gave him the benefit of the doubt chalking it up to trying to understand and get passed years of the fear of god being beat into him. God but the fight had been horrible, unlike any they'd had before.

 

They had been sitting on the cheap futon sofa they bought for the dorm. Nothing weird about it just drinking cheap tequila out of clear plastic cups and talking about life. Link had said something about being cold and the comment had just slipped past Rhett's lips with a hit of a drunk slur. _"I could warm you up bo."_  The look his best friend had given him is still embedded in his mind, there every single time he closes his damn eyes. Link had swallowed the sip he had taken and with spewed out his words like venom, _"I'm not a faggot Rhett."_ His eyes burn with tears at the memory. Sure Rhett had heard the term used and used it once, regrettably, in his younger years. This was different though. No one had called him that and it stirred something in his chest and he just **_snapped._** _"Is that what you think of me Charles? That I'm just…just some faggot who is desperate to get fucked so he flirts with his best friend in hopes of getting some? Fucks sake it was a_ ** _joke_** _I can't fucking believe you!"_ His pleasant high had vanished and Link had looked like a wounded dog. But Link wouldn't look him in the eyes and that was as much confirmation he needed to know that is **_exactly_** what his best friend thought of him. Rhett had walked towards the door yanking it open and threw a choked out, _"don't speak to me until you figure out your shit Neal."_ over his shoulder before slamming the door shut as he left. Suddenly the few sips of scotch threatened to come back up as his head spins with the memory. He downs the last of the drink before heading to the kitchen to find something else to drown in. There's empty bottles of liquor spread on the counter and a fold out table, a girl laying back in the middle of them while her girlfriend attacks her neck. He spots a full bottle and laughs at the irony when he picks it up to find it's tequila. Taking the cap off he tilts the bottle to pour some but says fuck it before bringing it to his lips. It burns going down but it's a good burn. A burn that makes him forget, so he downs a quarter of it. As he finds his way back to his wall he freezes when he catches sight of the one person he really didn't want to see tonight. Link's sitting in an arm chair clearly sober and from the looks of it had just got there. There's a pretty blonde in his lap which he was expecting after all his best friend has a type, but what made Rhett's stomach churn is that it's a **_guy_**. Link's got his lips pressed to the dudes neck and his hands on his hips as he whispers against his skin. The bottle slips from his fingers and crashes to the floor in a loud shatter. Everybody looks up and suddenly the world spins. Rhett blots for the stairs taking them two at a time not hearing Link's urgent shout for him to wait. When he gets to the top he slides into the bathroom and doesn't bother shutting the door as he empties his stomach into the toilet.

 

_But when I taste tequila, baby I still see ya_

_Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt_

_The same one you wore when we were_

_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_

_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_

_I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_

_When I taste Tequila._

 

Link had called him a faggot, had put him through hell for five months. He had thought Link would come around in a couple of weeks. Normally he did. But he hadn't said a damn word to him since that night, not a single word. Rhett had spent months thinking Link **_hated_** him. That his best friend was so disgusted with the fact he likes people besides women. Clearly Rhett was so fucking wrong. Link had gotten his shit together, he just didn't tell Rhett. Why would he though. He had never needed Rhett in the first place if he threw it all away so easily. Months of self hatred, months of wishing he wasn't this way. Months of praying to a god he wasn't sure he believed in to just let him not be this way, to fix him. Link's put him through so much suffering he doesn't deserve. The worst part of it all. **_Rhett still can't get angry at him._** As much pain as his friend is causing him he just can't throw it away. He loves Link, as his best friend, as more than that. But the fucking pathetic truth is Rhett's not sure he can live without the other man. He's always needed Link. Since they met that day in first grade he knew it. He was the only one who could stitch him back together at the seems when he came undone. How many times had Link talked him down? Whispering, _"it's okay bo, I've got you you're gonna be fine. Promise."_ as his blue eyes shined with love. When had it gone so fucking wrong. At what point did Link stop needing him like that too? He guessed he'll never really know. Pulling himself off the cold tile floor of some frat house's bathroom floor he realizes he's been crying. The refection in the mirror is one of a broken man who has spiraled so far down that he doesn't think he'll make it back up. He turns the faucet on and bends as far as he can to rinse his mouth out. When he's done he splashes water on his face, on a shaky inhale he runs his wet hands down his face. He's got to get it together. He can't go back out there like this. Rhett turns on his heel as a short hard knock on the door frame sounds through the small bathroom. His heart shatters even more when he sees his friend, is he even his friend anymore, looking back at him. "Rhett? I should apologize and explain myself." His voice sounds strained. Rhett squares his shoulders and straightens his back and fixes himself in a confident stance. "No, I'm done with your games Neal. I can't live like this. I get it you hate me for who I am. I'm a fag who saw you naked before you knew either of us weren't straight. But as much as I love you Link, I can't fucking let myself be treated like dirt." The words come out confident and sure. Without leaving room for debate he pushes past the stunned man and through the crowd until he makes it outside.

 

He gets back to the dorm pretty fast and opens his laptop. Typing the email makes it all too real but he has to do this. The dean may not let him change rooms, that is a real possibility, so he'll just make sure to look for apartments too. Rhett knows this is going to make the rift between them even worse but he can't live in constant pain. He has to show Link he doesn't need him either. Laying on his bed he stares at the underside of Link's mattress forcing his eyes not to water. He thinks back to one of their many conversations on sleepless nights. _"Rhett?"_ Link's voice had sounded so small and unsure reminding him of when they were kids. _"Yeah Link?"_ He remembers the bed shifting and dark almost black hair and piercing blue eyes poking over the side to look down at him. _"We're still gonna grow old together right? Still gonna do something great together?"_ He had smiled at Link and honest to god answered truly believing what he said was true, _"Yeah bo, always even when we're long gone."_ His eyes burn so he closes them. Sleep never comes and Link doesn't either.

 

_I can kiss somebody brand new_

_And not even think about you_

_I can show up to the same bar_

_Hear the same songs in my car_

_Baby, your memory, it only hits me this hard._

 

Four months, four months since Rhett packed his stuff into boxes and put them in his car. Four months since Link watched silently from the futon eyes filled with hurt as Rhett's things emptied from the small space. Link hadn't come back to the room with Rhett there for weeks after the party which was probably for the best anyway. The dean denied Rhett's request to change roommates. Didn't matter though because he'd found a small affordable apartment not far from campus and the little old lady who rented it cut the rent in half if Rhett promised to eat dinner with her every night. She was lonely and he'd felt happy to agree. Her only son had died in the army years ago and her husband had passed a few years back, she claimed she wanted someone to cook for again. The plans were made, he had gotten the key and was all packed to move in. Link had walked in confused, _"You going somewhere?"_ It had made Rhett's blood boil. What right did he think he had asking that after what he's put him through. _"Yeah I'm moving out."_ The words were acid on his tongue and they didn't speak another word. Not even when Rhett left his dorm key on the futon next to Link and left. On month three Rhett had gone to a coffee shop near his apartment. The barista was very flirty and for once it didn't make his stomach uneasy. The guy wrote his phone number on Rhett's cup under his name that was done in pretty cursive with a little heart next to it. Over dinner he told Margret about the cute barista. She told him if didn't text that boy she wasn't going to make him anymore of her triple chunk chocolate cookies. Rhett takes his love for her cookies seriously so he texted him right after dinner. After a month of texting  and platonic hanging out they planed a real date. He learned his name was Logan, he hadn't remembered it later that night when talking to Margret. He spent more time picking out his outfit than was needed for pizza in the park. Even though they were friends this was their first real date and Rhett was nervous. Finally he settled for a pastel pink and blue checkered button up with some simple blue jeans and pink high-tops. His hair was pushed up into it's usual quaffed perfection, the bread that started growing in as more than a chinstrap was trimmed down. He looked good.

 

When he got to the park Logan was there sitting on a yellow flowered picnic blanket with pizza and cheap wine. He watched as his eyes sparkled a beautiful green in the late evening sun. It stirred feelings he hadn't had in months. "You look good Rhett." The flirty tone of voice sends a shiver down his spine and heat to his cheeks. Rhett takes this as his chance to look the other man over. His ginger hair is longer than his and curly but not overly so. He's wearing a simple purple button up and black skinny jeans with purple chucks. Rhett's heart jumped into his throat. "You do too." As he sat down Logan handed him a plastic wine glass he guessed was from a dollar store. His eyes crinkled as a laugh pours from him. "Pulling out all the stops. Pizza, the best cheap wine, and plastic wine glasses instead of solo cups. You know just how to make a guy swoon." His lips form a small smile. Logan pours him some wine and smirks at him. "Anything to impress the cutest guy I've ever seen." His voice is so light and sincere it makes Rhett nearly choke on the sip of wine he'd just taken. He watches as the pizza box is flipped open to reveal a huge pepperoni pizza. They eat and talk sipping their wine. It's going great and Rhett really likes Logan a lot. Soon the pizza is gone and so is the wine but they aren't ready to end the date. They're laying back on the blanket staring at the pastel pink sky as the day begins getting ready for night. Rhett has a small buzz from the wine but he wasn't drunk. He's watching the clouds making way for the stars to shine through them as moonlight takes the place of the sun when Logan flips onto his side elbow propping up his head and body. "Anyone ever told you just how fucking beautiful you are Rhett?" His voice is full of awe. Rhett turns his head to face him, cheeks flushed red. He doesn't protest when Logan leans forward and kisses him softly. It doesn't last long but it makes his skin feel like it's on fire. One more kiss and the promise of a second date has Rhett walking back to his car heart soaring sky high. He's not tipsy at all anymore so he's okay to drive home. His apartment is a little bit of a drive so he puts his driving mix-tape in. The streetlights pass by helping his headlights show the way home. There's maybe three miles until home now and he's still feeling like he's on cloud nine. It's like all the pain form the last few months just doesn't exist now.

 

The melody filling his car fades into a soft country tune and his heart stops in his chest. He'd forgotten this song was on here. The beginning words to the song float around him **_"I don’t know why I keep on believing you need me, when you've proved so many times that it ain't true."_** The songs been on here for ages and he never disliked it, but now it hits him too close to home. Suddenly Rhett wishes he was drunk. Pulling into his driveway he chokes as the tears finally fall. With the car in park he flips the headlights off and rests his head on the wheel. He shakes violently with the force of his tears. When the song dies off he turns the car off. He makes his way into his upstairs apartment careful not to be loud and wake Margret. When the door closes behind him he tosses his keys on the little table along with his wallet.

 

_When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya_

_Cutting up the floor in a sorority t-shirt_

_The same one you wore when we were_

_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_

_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_

_I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_

_When I taste Tequila._

 

His feet carry him to the small kitchen. His eyes are glossy from crying, red and puffy. He rips the cabinet above his microwave open. The full bottle of expansive tequila stares back at him mockingly. A hand pulls it from the space and shuts the door. It's not his fault he likes the taste of it so much. Not bothering to get a glass he goes to his tiny living room space to flop on the cheap sofa he'd bought. He opens the bottle cracking the seal and brings it to his lips. It's not long before he's drunk, top three buttons on his shirt undone and hair a mess from running his hands through it. It's not healthy he knows that; god does he know that. But the liquor makes him feel numb from the pain and right now he couldn't careless that it's a shitty way to cope. Half the bottle is gone, he's drank more than he should have. He thought he was over this, over **_Link._** The date with Logan had been so amazing and he was really into him. But when that song had come on he knew he wasn't ready for it. The pain leaving Link brought him came flooding into his mind. God he should hate the guy for the hell he's put him through, he really should. Except whenever he thinks about him he just thinks of all those sleepovers. The days spent on the bank of the Cape Fear river talking about their future, making a blood oath to do something amazing together. He can't find it in his heart to place the man who called him a homophobic slur and basically threw out their friendship with being the same person as the bubbly loud mouthed goofy blue eyed kid he grew up with. His eyes burn and this time he doesn't dare hold it in. Tears role freely down his cheeks. When he hears his phone buzz he sits up drunkenly reaching for it spilling some tequila on his pants. He opens his messages, there's a new one from Logan that says he had so much fun and can't wait for their next date. Rhett doesn't respond instead he exits out of the conversation prepared to sit the phone back down. But a contact name in that block text catches his eyes **'bo** '. Before he can think better of it he opens the messages. The last conversation lights up his screen. _"Hey Rhett don't forget to buy peanut butter. Oh and tell your mom I said hi."_ His heart breaks. _"Sure thing, love ya bo."_ A fresh wave of tears rolls down his cheeks. Breathing in he types a message and hits send before he can rethink it. **_"I can't bring myself to hate you. I should but I can't, instead I just fucking love you."_** This could turn out so bad but that’s a problem for sober Rhett.

 

He stumbles his way back to the kitchen and puts the bottle away. Somehow he makes it to his bed and falls into it kicking of his shoes and stripping down to his black boxers. He falls asleep quickly and he if he dreams of Link instead of Logan well he'll blame the tequila.

 

_I ain't even drunk, I ain't even drunk_

_And I'm thinking_

_How I need your love, how I need your love_

_Yeah, it sinks in._

 

He wakes up with a splitting headache. Stumbling out of bed he finds Tylenol and downs it with water from his bathroom sink. What the fuck was he thinking. God he had texted Link. But what he said had been true, drunk or not. Guilt feels him as he thinks about how he just ignored Logan. Fuck he needed to go tell him that they can't date. He just needs more time to heal before he drags someone else into this mess. Rhett knows he can't be the man Logan deserves when he's still fully in love with Link. It's not right or fair to Logan to pretend he can. Deep down the thinks about how if Link hadn't been so harsh maybe that blonde at the party could have been him. He shuts the thought down as quickly as it comes. Link didn't want him or need him and he had to accept it no matter how much he felt differently on his end. He could pretend he didn't all he wanted but he needed Link's love, needed Link in his life in any form he could have the man. Throwing on a mustard yellow hoodie and some jeans with grey vans he grabs his keys to head out the door. Margret had waved him in greeting from her garden as he walked to the car. He told her he was going to see Logan and she smiled. That made his stomach drop. Not daring to risk his driving mix he starts his car heading for the coffee shop. His thoughts are running a mile a minute. What would he even say to him? **_"Sorry but I'm in love with my  kind of homophobic ex-best friend and it's not fair to you for me to pretend I'm ready to move on."_** Not bad really but maybe not as harsh. He pulls up parking, making sure to pay the meter before he goes in. Logan is behind the counter sweeping and Rhett's thankful he's the only person in the shop. "Welcome to- Rhett?" He breaks off the usual welcome when he sees who entered. Rhett gives a half hearted smile. "Hey, I need to talk to you about something." Might as well skip the pleasant conversation so it hurts a little less. Logan gives a nod in return ready to hear what he has to say. "Okay so I had such a great time on our date last night. You're so great really and I really like you. But-" The bell on the door rings and they both turn to look at the person. Rhett freezes. Link is standing there his hair quaffed, a blue jean jacket on with a striped shirt under it. God he looks good. "Rhett. Margret told me how where you were." He sounds out of breathe. Any words he tries to say get caught in his throat except for one. "Link." His voice cracks. Blinking back tears he turns away from the man and back to Logan. "This is about to fucking break me in half. Fuck this isn't how this was support to go I'm so sorry. Logan I'm not ready to date, I thought I was but I'm not. The truth is I was in love with someone big time and they hurt me." He risks a glance at Link who looks like he's been punched in the gut. "Four months just wasn't enough time to get passed it. I'm so sorry." He returns his gaze to the one he's addressing. To his surprise Logan has a smile on his face. "Rhett, we went on one date. You don't have to apologize for not being over that person." His green eyes shift to Link then back to Rhett. "I've been there myself. We're still friends though." Rhett gives a sigh of relief and says a quick thank you before running out of the shop ignoring Link.

 

Rhett runs past his car and down the sidewalk. He can't face Link now. God he wants to so badly but he'll say something he regrets. He's not sure where he's going but he doesn't care. Grass is beneath his feet now as he runs across the campus ignoring friends who call out in greeting. His lungs burn with the effort but he can't stop running. He's stupid, should have gotten in his car. But he can't think about that. All he can think about is Link's look of relief at seeing him. The way it made his heart jump with hope. He runs faster. Everything is protesting as he runs on for what feels like years. God he really wishes he had taken his car now. Except he knows where he's at now and he knows it was his heart telling him to go there. Another mile and a familiar tree line catches his eyes. He wills himself to run even faster, when he breaks through the trees onto the bank of the river he drops to his knees exhausted. Gasping for air he laughs breathlessly at himself. He really is so stupid, he just ran miles and miles to escape Link but ran right to him at the same time. The sound of the Cape Fear river brings back so many good times with his best friend. Laying back in the grass Rhett falls into a fit of laughter and closes his eyes.

 

_When I taste Tequila, baby I still see ya_

_Sorority t-shirt, the same one you wore when we were_

_Sky high in Colorado, your lips pressed against the bottle_

_Swearing on a bible, baby, I'd never leave ya_

_I remember how bad I need ya, when I taste Tequila_

_When I taste Tequila_

_When I taste Tequila_

_When I taste Tequila._

 

Rhett doesn't know how long he's been laying there catching his breath with his eyes closed. Hell he may have fallen asleep for a bit. When a car door slams in the distance he doesn't move because that person has nothing to do with him. Eyes closed, arms behind his head he just lets all his feelings run over him. "Rhett!" His eyes pop open but he doesn't move. He's imagining things, he has to be. Link wouldn't be here. Rhett didn't mean anything to him anymore. "Rhett are you here?" At this he bolts up right and is met with the form of Link making his way through the overgrown path. "Fuck Rhett!" He runs at Rhett and wraps him in a hug. "Goddamn it Bo you scared the fuck out of me, I've been looking everywhere for you. It's been hours. No one knew where you were." His voice is frantic. Link pulls back and looks him in the eyes. "You ran all the way here?" Rhett gives a weak nod his exhaustion finally catching up to him. "You went looking for me?" His voice is small and his throat hurts from disuse. "Course I did. I'm glad I thought of coming to look here though." Blue eyes are full of worry and slowly fading panic. Not thinking about anything that's happened  between them Rhett slumps forward into Link arms resting his head on his shoulder. "Listen Rhett, I'm so fucking sorry for being a complete asshole. I was sacred, confused, dumb, and I let it drive us apart. God I wish I could go back to that night and take it back, wish I had just kept my mouth shut and just kissed you like I wanted to." Link's hold tightens a little as his lips press gently to Rhett's temple. Tears start to fall silently from Rhett's eyes. "I forgive you. I know I shouldn't but I do." His answer is mumbled against the jacket. One of Link's hands slides up to run into Rhett's hair. "I'm so stupid. Too freaked out at the idea I was in love with my best friend that it almost made me lose you. Fuck Rhett I'm so, so sorry. I'm gonna try harder. Gonna come out to my family and friends. I started therapy the afternoon you moved out." His voice breaks a little. Rhett looks up at his friend. The brokenness behind those blue eyes makes him feel sick with guilt. "Link?" His friend looks down at him eyes glassy with tears of his own. "Yeah Rhett?" Leaning up Rhett presses a soft kiss to his lips before pulling away. "I said I forgive you. Well get through this Link, we always do." His smile is genuine as he sits up. Link smiles at him and nods in agreement at the statement. "I can't say it will be easy. You hurt me a lot. But I know what it's like to hate yourself for wanting something like that. We're gonna try though. We'll both go to therapy, if it goes well maybe you can move in with me. We just got to take it one step at a time Link." He smiles at Link and it crinkles his eyes.

 

When Rhett stands up he offers his hand to the man, Link takes it and Rhett pulls him up and into his body. Arms wrap around the middle of his torso and his wrap around a slim waist. A soft kiss is shared and he whispers agaisnt the lips on his, "I love you, Link. We're gonna be okay." Link smiles into the kiss. "Yeah we will. I love you too, bo." They stand like that for a minute more before walking to Link's car. For the first time in nine months Rhett feels like he really is gonna be okay. That they really will make it through together. Then again they did sign their names together in blood to keep that promise. Nothing will break them for long, they'll always make it back to each other. Always make it back home.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy that was a ride! 
> 
> Listen if someone calls you a slur of any sort they're a jackass okay? In this case Link is actually getting help and fixing the relationship he broke. Like Rhett says they'll be okay in the long run. But this doesn't mean it'll happen like that in real life all the time. So if someone calls you a slur then promises to seek help to get better and they don't keep the promise, WALK. AWAY. Do NOT let someone walk all over you it will just break you. You are worth so much more than being verbally abused by someone who claims to love you. 
> 
> Now with that said I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this. 
> 
> Oh and here's my rhink playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0jiavvvRBJTrvtnrt2hWeq


End file.
